This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Mwangi is the liaison between the University of Sioux Falls and SD BRIN and has recruited three other science faculty members and a number of undergraduate students into strengthening the research opportunities at USF. The administration at USF has been very supportive and is considering remodeling to provide appropriate research laboratory space. Participating faculty include Mr. Bingen, Dr. Soeffing, and Mr. Scholten. This category includes funds not designated to a particular faculty member.